yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanity's
| romaji = Vanitī | trans = Vanity | es_name = Vanidad | it_name = Vanità | fr_name = Vanité | pt_name = Vaidade | de_name = Einbildungs | ko_name = 배너티 | ko_romanized = Baeneoti | ko_trans = Vanity | zh_name = 虛無 | zh_jyutping = Heoi1 mou4 | zh_pinyin = Xūwú | zh_trans = Nothingness | sets = * Cyberdark Impact * Starstrike Blast * Champion Pack: Game Seven * Champion Pack: Game Eight * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Precious Pack Volume 1 * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Gold Series 2014 * Starter Pack Volume 3 * The Rarity Collection * Astral Pack Six * The Secret Forces * OTS Tournament Pack 1 * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge }} Vanity's ( Vanity) is a small series that focus on preventing Special Summoning. The first "Vanity's" cards were released in Cyberdark Impact in 2006. Then, "Vanity's Emptiness" was released in Starstrike Blast. "Vanity's" Decks focus on limiting your opponent's Special Summons by using one of the "Vanity's" monsters: "Vanity's Ruler" and/or "Vanity's Fiend". This is usually followed by some other control measure, like Summoning "Light and Darkness Dragon". The advantage these monster have against other "Special-Summons blockers" like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Jowgen the Spiritualist" is that they can stand their ground in battle. "Archlord Kristya" is good on this as well, but one advantage "Vanity's Ruler" has over him is that it doesn't block your special summons. Have in mind that "Vanity's" monsters can be used on other Decks as well, like using "Vanity's Fiend" on a Frog Monarch Deck or using "Vanity's Ruler" in a Fairy Deck which includes "Gellenduo". Playing style Since the Vanity's monsters can't be Special Summoned but are not Nomi, one key aspect of the deck is finding ways to quickly summon them. Cards like "Photon Sanctuary" or "Fires of Doomsday" are good to get tributes, but "Mausoleum of the Emperor" is usually better: not only it will allow summon of these monsters, but of other strong monsters as well. (like "Light and Darkness Dragon" or "Dark Simorgh") "Terraforming" is suggested to speed up this deck, as well as another field card besides "Mausoleum of the Emperor", like "Necrovalley". "Pot of Duality" is a staple, since this deck shouldn't have many Special Summons. There are many variants of focus, but it's usually among these: * Big Monsters: ** Level 8 monsters which can be discarded by the effect of "Trade-In" to draw 2 extra cards. ** They can be revived by "Light and Darkness Dragon" effect (if they are Special Summon able). ** They can be normal summoned by "Mausoleum of the Emperor". ** "Vanity's Ruler" and "Light and Darkness Dragon" belong to this group. * LIGHT and Fairy: ** LIGHT and Fairy monsters which can be banished by the effect of "Cards from the Sky" to draw 2 extra cards. ** "Vanity's Ruler" belongs to this group. ** "Banisher of the Light" and "Banisher of the Radiance" belong to this group, which makes them good Anti-Meta. * Dark Simorgh: ** WIND and DARK monsters that can be banisheed to create a lock with "Dark Simorgh" and "Anti-Spell Fragrance" ** "Vanity's Fiend" belongs to this group * Twilight: ** DARK and/or LIGHT monsters which can be send to the Graveyard to fuel the Summon of other creatures like "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". ** "Vanity's Ruler", "Vanity's Fiend" and "Light and Darkness Dragon" belong to this group. Recommended cards